Run!
by Littlewerepire7
Summary: Kaitlyn and all of her friends go back to the Fellowship.They make themselves at home but when disaster strikes,what will happen? They have no boat,no car and the only thing to do is run.With a tsunami coming,will this be the end for Gabriela and Kaitlyn?
1. Chapter 1: Returning to Whiffen Spit

**This story is a sequel to 'Coming back and changed'.**

**This story is dedicated to **Twilight Crazy Fan**. If it weren't for you, I would have never done this story! Thank you so much for giving me the idea to do a sequel :)**

**Hope everyone likes it :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dark Visions. I only own the plot and a few characters. The rest still belong to L.J. Smith.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1**

**Kaitlyn's POV**

"Babe, wake up. We're here," Gabriel shook my shoulder gently.

We couldn't already be at Whiffen Spit. That's insane. I thought I only just closed my eyes and-

"You've been sleeping for three hours," he whispered.

Stupid, mind reading hottie.

He chuckled.

Ok. Now that the bad crystal has been destroyed, me, Gabriel, Anna, Rob, Lewis, Bri, Joyce, Lydia and Renny were travelling in a bus back to the Fellowship. It was a relief to get back home. Dad's probably going crazy with worry. That's so like him. Mac and Frost took off once they found out the crystal was gone and I have my red hair back. Everything was so perfect. Well, not exactly.

"Two more minutes," I curled up in Gabriel's arms.

"Oh come on, honey," he laughed softly.

"You'll have to carry me out," I grinned with my eyes closed.

He sighed mockingly. Then I was lifted up by muscled arms. Gosh I love those arms so much. What would I do without them, I thought happily.

"Well, you wouldn't get very far," Gabriel added, chuckling.

"Ha, ha," I said sarcastically.

He carried me out of the bus and told Rob to retrieve my luggage.

"What am I, a peasant?" Rob shouted at him, mockingly.

"Nope you're a dog. Now fetch Kait's stuff," Gabriel laughed.

Rob started grumbling about how he would rather kick Gabriel's butt. I laughed and unwillingly opened my eyes. I stared up into the most beautiful grey eyes I've ever seen.

"Hello beautiful," Gabriel grinned. He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead.

But I wanted more. I grabbed his shirt and tried to kiss him on the lips. But he pulled away, laughing.

I pouted.

"Nope. Only way you're gonna get a kiss is if you walk. Cause carrying my luggage and you at the same time hurts my arms," he winked. Yeah right. He was a strong dude but always pretended that he was weak.

I scoffed and squirmed out of his arms. I was set down gently by him.

I turned to him,

"You saying I'm fat?" I asked, mockingly.

"No, no, no, I was-"

I reached up on my tippy-toes and gave him a big kiss on the lips. I pulled away before he could kiss me back. Now it was his turn to whine.

"Baby," he whined.

"Nope," I smirked and grabbed my luggage from Rob.

"Thanks, Rob," I smiled.

"Welcome," he stuck his tongue out at Gabriel. Very mature.

"Oh it's on," Gabriel lunged at Rob, tackling him to the ground, dropping his luggage first though.

Anna walked up to me and bumped her shoulder into mine.

"I don't know how we put up with them," she laughed.

I laughed along with her. I stopped shortly and turned back to the bus. I gave Anna a wink then turned back to the bus.

Lelia was just about to get her suitcases when I yelled. "Lelia!"

She jumped so high, Anna and I burst into giggles.

"Whatcha want, Linni?!" she yelled.

"We are not in Whiffen Spit!"

I loved pranking her. It was so much fun.

"Yeah we are!"

"What did you tell the driver?"

She was the one who told the bus driver to take us to Whiffen Spit.

"To take us to Whiffen Spit!"

"We're in South Africa!"

"NO!"

"Yeah!"

"But the sign says welcome to-" she cut off. Then she gave me the I'm-gonna-kill-ya look.

"LINNI!"

"Sorry, I'm busy. Carry your own crap," I said.

"My crap?

Dani gasped.

"MY CRAP?!"

"Oh god. Here we go," Lewis said.

"Oh, you're gonna get it, Linni! No one calls my stuff 'crap'," she started stomping over to me.

"I bought you pink converses on the weekend," I pointed out.

"You're lucky," she stomped back to her 'crap'.

I chuckled and walked over to Gabriel. He won the fight. Rob was carrying his stuff and some of Anna's now. I doubt he wanted to fight any more. Gabriel put an arm around my waist.

"You know, you shouldn't mess around with her stuff. She gets really scary," Gabriel actually shuddered. I burst out laughing.

"I'm with you on that one, bro," Renny said, coming up next to Gabriel.

"She is S-C-A-R-Y," they said together. Then banged fists.

I rolled my eyes.

"Boys," Lydia shook her head. She came up next to me and smiled. Lewis was beside her, arm wrapped around her shoulder.

Lydia and I have become close friends. I found that we're actually alike in a lot of ways.

Joyce was struggling to hold the map in one place as the wind picked up a bit.

"Joyce," I called out.

"Yes?" she turned towards me.

"I know where we're going," I assured her. She folded the map up and grinned at me.

"Good because I have no idea where we are," she admitted.

Bri barely managed to carry all of her stuff. I swear she was carrying twelve bags, big and small.

"I think I over packed," she said.

"Ya think! I don't even have that much," Dani laughed.

The easiest way to get to the Fellowship is to walk around the jungle. It was okay. We got to walk along the beach. It's quicker through the jungle but seriously…we all had suitcases so it would be an adventure I'd rather not have. Walking the sand way was longer but at least we wouldn't get lost. I hope.

It was a bit difficult to keep up. The boys didn't have much trouble but us girls were falling behind real bad. In the end I called for a rest. We walked most of the way, I think. But still, my legs couldn't bare it any longer.

Then when we continued, we all burst out laughing when we realized the Fellowship's town was not even five metres away from where we stopped for a rest. By the time I stopped laughing, I had tears in my eyes.

Dani and Lelia took off as soon as they saw the village.

Little children I knew ran up to me and were laughing and talking excitedly. I introduced everyone to the children. Once that was finished, we walked up to the elders. I introduced my friends once again and the Fellowship elders welcomed them all warmly.

I left my friends for a second, and went to find my dad.

But instead of finding him I found LeShan.

"Kaitlyn!" he cried.

"LeShan!"

We embraced tightly. He ruffled my hair once we let go.

"Uh, I hate it when you do that," I whined, trying to tidy my hair up.

He laughed. "You haven't changed one bit.

"Neither have you," I pointed to my hair.

He laughed again.

"I have brought the students from the Institute here. I hope that's okay," I said.

He frowned. "Not the people who betrayed you, I hope."

"Yes, them," I looked down.

"Kaitlyn," he sighed.

"I'm sorry. But they aren't the same, LeShan. They are good."

"That's what we thought of that Gabriel one. Now looked what happened."

"He's good now," I said confidently."

"I hope you're right," he said.

"You can trust me."

"It's them I don't trust," he glared into the direction of which I assumed my friends were.

"Please? Just try to get to know them. If not then we'll figure something else out," I begged.

"I'll consider it," he nodded.

"Thank you," I squealed and embraced him again.

"Kaitlyn!"

I let go of LeShan and turned around to see Mereniang rushing towards us. As soon as she made it to me, she embraced me hard.

"Oh it's so good to have you all back. Your father has been driving me crazy with his worries for you," she let go and took a step back.

"It's good to see you both," I smiled at them.

"This calls for a celebration!" she announced.

"Oh yeah!" Dani came up behind Mereniang and stood next to me.

"A party is what I need right now!" Lelia ran to my other side.

"Excellent! Tonight is when it will be held. Now go get ready. We have a party to set up!" Mereniang said, grinning.

Awhile later, I found Dad. He was watching TV in his cabin and looked extremely comfortable.

I opened the door quietly and walked in.

"Daddy?"

He looked up at me when I came into the room. His eyes went wide and he jumped off the couch and gave me a bear hug.

"I was so worried," his voice was muffled from my hair.

"I'm fine. I'm here now and hopefully not going any where anytime soon."

"Good, because I missed you too much," he complained.

I laughed.

And I wasn't going any where. I don't think I'd have the guts to leave again. Hopefully Gabriel and my friends feel like home here.

Like Dorothy says in the Wizard of Oz: There's no place like home.

**Only gets better in the next chapter!**

**Remember to REVIEW**

**Love you all,**

**Littlewerepire7 :) xoxox**


	2. Chapter 2: You are perfect for me

**This story is dedicated to **Twilight Crazy Fan**. If it weren't for you, I would have never done this story! Thank you so much for giving me the idea to do a sequel :)**

**Hope everyone likes it so far :D**

**Two reviews already! Wow. You guys are awesome! Thank you :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dark Visions. I only own the plot and a few characters. The rest still belong to L.J. Smith.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2**

**Kaitlyn's POV**

The party was wild last night. Gabriel and I were mostly dancing with each other next to Lydia and Lewis. Anna and Rob mostly talked to the elders while Bri and Renny were seeing who could drink the most alcohol that night. Both of them passed out around after midnight. Joyce was talking with Mereniang and LeShan and my dad basically watched all of us have fun. LeShan wasn't keen to have my friends with me and was refusing to let Gabriel sleep in my cabin. Finally he relaxed and allowed Gabriel in but said he'd keep a close eye on me.

With Dad it was a whole different story. He wasn't happy about my relationship with Gabriel either. But allowed me to be with him otherwise.

After the party, I was so exhausted that Gabriel had to carry me to 'our' cabin. He set me gently on the bed then went to take my shoes off. He took his shirt off, because I love sleeping on his chest and love rubbing my hands all over it. Then lay down next to me, pulling me tight against his body.

I pecked his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked, smiling softly.

I ran my hand through his black hair.

"Just reminding you how much I love you," I kissed the tip of his nose.

When I pulled back I saw him grinning widely.

"I love you too,' he whispered and gently kissed me on the lips.

"Your dad is going to have a little bit of a talk with me tomorrow," he said between kisses.

I laughed quietly. "You poor thing."

"I know," he sighed.

"I'll make sure he doesn't go too hard on you," I giggled.

"I'd appreciate that," he said very formally.

I burst out laughing while he kissed my neck.

**GABRIEL'S POV**

I didn't want to wake Kaitlyn up, so I carefully got out of bed. Thankfully she didn't wake up. She barely stirred. I looked at the clock hanging on the wall and found that it was 5:30 a.m. Wow, I never get up this early.

I put on my runners in hope to go for a bit of a run. I did a couple of warm ups when I got outside. Just before I stared my early morning jog, I ran into Kait's dad. He, as well, wore his runners.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Sure," I grinned and we both set out running along the beach.

Well, this was…different. I thought the little conversation we were going to have was going to be awkward but it seemed to go pretty well. So far.

I spoke too soon.

"Kait's my only child so that's pretty much why I get so worried about her," he looked over to me. "I'm especially worried about boys breaking her heart."

It took me a few seconds to register what he meant.

"Don't you worry about any boys, because we have already decided that we want to spend the rest of each other's lives together," I said confidently.

"That's what I thought when I married her mum. Now look at us,' he looked away from me. **(A/N: I can't remember what happened to Kait's mum so I'm just going to make it up. Just for heads up :D)**

I vaguely remember what happened to Kait's mum. Didn't she leave Kait and her dad when she was very young? And hasn't been heard of since?

"I would never break her heart," I said.

"I'm sure you won't. Don't get me wrong, I want her to be happy. And it seems to me that she's really happy about being with you."

"I'm happy about being with her too," I remembered all the good memories Kait and I have shared. The first time we kissed. The times when I'd watch over her as she was sleeping. When she plays with my black hair. I loved it when she put her hands on my chest. It felt so good.

I sighed. I wish I didn't go for a run. I wish I just stayed in bed with her, curled up together.

"I want to ask her to marry me," I wanted his blessing so I might as well tell him now.

"Marry her?" He sounded shocked.

"Yes. I'm in love with your daughter and I'd appreciate it if you could give us our blessing," I said.

I gulped. I was shaking with nervousness.

Finally, he sighed. "I guess I should have seen this coming. I knew there was something going on between you two but I thought nothing of it. But, Gabriel, she's still young," he looked over at me.

"I know but I've been thinking about it a lot. We could have a family. As many kids as she wants. Right here in Whiffen Spit," I was imagining what our child would look like. Half me, half Kait. Black hair, Kait's gorgeous eyes, her high cheek bones, my nose and her beautiful lips. We'd make a perfect kid. Or kids.

"Then you have my blessing. When do you propose to ask her?" he said, smiling softly at me.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it. Her birthday is coming up. I wanted to ask her then. What do you think?" I asked him. I was a little surprised that he gave me his blessing so quickly. I didn't expect him to give it to me.

"I think that's a perfect idea. I'd think she'd like that."

For the first time in my life he gave me a fatherly grin.

When we got back it was nine a.m. I was hoping Kait was up. I was in a desperate need for a kiss. I ran straight to our cabin and saw her sitting on the porch reading a book. As soon as she saw me, she placed the book down and walked up to me.

"Morning, beautiful," I said against her lips as she pulled me in for kiss.

"Morning," she sounded half asleep. "Where'd you go?"

"I didn't want to wake you up so your dad and I went for a morning run," I sat down on one of the chairs with her on my lap. I cradled her to my chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell him to go easy on you," she yawned.

"You couldn't have. Plus, it wasn't so bad. We talked for a bit. It was good," I smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that," she kissed my neck.

"He's like the Dad I never had. My dad called me a freak the last time I saw him," I sighed.

He was the freak. He wouldn't even take care of his own son.

"You're right. _He_'s the freak," she agreed.

I snuggled my head into her neck. She was so supportive and caring that I'm starting to begin to think that I'm not good enough for her.

She pulled away abruptly and took my face in her hands.

"Don't ever think that again," she warned.

Like always, I forgot she could read my mind.

"You're not what you think you are. You are perfect for me. Please don't ever think that again," she whispered.

I hated it when I upset her.

"I'm sorry," I sighed and wrapped my arms around her tightly. She did the same to me.

We sat there for most of the morning like that. Just sitting peacefully in each others arms. In the end, even though I still thought she deserved better, I could never picture my life with my angel.

**Only gets better in the next chapter!**

**Remember to REVIEW**

**Love you all,**

**Littlewerepire7 :) xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3: Will you marry me?

**This story is dedicated to **Twilight Crazy Fan**. If it weren't for you, I would have never done this story! Thank you so much for giving me the idea to do a sequel :)**

**Hope everyone likes it so far :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dark Visions. I only own the plot and a few characters. The rest still belong to L.J. Smith.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3**

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

**Kaitlyn's POV**

It was my birthday today. I turned eighteen and now I was sitting in front of a huge cake. Lewis and Renny baked it while Rob and Gabriel put on the icing. Mereniang and Tamsin did the wording and Anna and Lydia decorated it. Lelia and Dani helped setting up the surprise party while Gabriel distracted me. By distracting, I mean him kissing me. A lot.

Anyway!

After I blew out the candles, Rob handed me the knife to cut the cake.

"Remember Linni! If you touch the bottom, you have to kiss the closed boy!" Dani laughed.

That made Gabriel move closer.

And in the end I did touch the bottom.

I turned to Gabriel and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Happy Birthday, honey," he said against my lips.

I grinned against his lips.

"Uh, Linni?! I would like to have some cake today!" Lelia mocked.

I pulled away unwillingly. I cut the cake up and gave all my friends and each Fellowship member a piece of cake. After the cake was eaten, I opened the presents.

"Oh, you didn't!" I squealed. I look down at the black laptop in front of me. I swear I literally chocked Dad because I hugged him that hard.

Next present was from Lelia and Dani.

"Lelia, Dani," I warned, looking up at both of them when I saw that my present from them was HUGE!

"Oh, open it already," Dani laughed.

When I opened it I gasped.

Over five canvases, paints, pencils, books and A LOT of clothing.

I looked at them.

"That's from me and Dani. We decided to put it all in a big box and-"

I cut Lelia off by hugging her tight. I did the same to Dani.

"I can't feel my body!" Dani complained. I laughed.

Rob and Lewis carried in a fairly large wrapped present. From their faces, I could tell that it was heavy. They bought me sound system speakers! How cool is that?! I was bouncing up and down with excitement.

Anna bought my expensive heart earrings and a really expensive gold chain for a bracelet. Mereniang and Tamsin bought me sunglasses and make-up. LeShan got me heaps of movies and music CD's. Lydia got me a really beautiful white dress.

Bri bought me three different coloured converses. **(A/N: I heart converses :D)**

Renny bought me a purple IPod with ITunes gift card. Joyce got me beautiful high heels that would go great with my purple dress.

Everyone noticed that Gabriel still didn't give me his present. I didn't care. He doesn't need to give my presents. All I need is him.

He lowered his head and whispered in my ear.

"I want to give you my presents later. Not here. I want to find a special spot so that I can give it to you," he whispered.

I nodded and kissed him gently.

"Thank you, baby," I said softly.

He grinned.

"Okay, you can look now," Gabriel untied the blind fold. The first thing I saw was the ocean. We were on a beautiful grassy hill and before us was the ocean. Gabriel brought a picnic basket. We sat under a huge tree and ate all types of fruits.

When we both layed down, he layed vertically, and I layed horizontally so that I could put my head on his chest. He played with my hair as we talked about random things.

"Present time," he sang abruptly and reached for the bag that sat next to the picnic basket.

I sat up so that he could reach it properly. He sat up then took out a small box and handed in to me .I gladly accepted it and carefully opened it.

I gasped when I saw it.

It was a gold heart locket. I opened it up and saw a picture of him kissing my cheek while I grinned at the camera.

"I didn't know what you wanted to put on the other side," he said.

The other side was blank.

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"It's beautiful. Thank you," I smiled softly.

He caressed my cheek softly.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," he admitted.

I hugged him tight. His arms were around me protectively. I felt so safe in his embrace.

"Kaitlyn, there's one more present that I have," he said.

I looked up at him. "You shouldn't have."

"I had to because now I know one thing for sure: I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Kaitlyn," he kissed my cheek.

"Ditto," I laughed softly while he chuckled.

"That's why I want to ask you this one simple question," he stood up pulling me up with him gently.

"Yes?" I grinned.

He took a deep breath and did the scariest thing ever. I seriously thought my heart exploded.

He got down on one knee. He rummaged through his pocket and brought out a small box.

My breath caught in my throat.

He opened the box and revealed a gorgeous engagement ring. It took my breath away. He looked so perfect holding the ring that I knew tears were about to spill any second. He was looking up at me with love and a hint of eagerness.

Then, he said his speech.

"Kaitlyn Fairchild, you mean the world to me. Without you my life in incomplete. You are my soul mate and the woman I hope to spend the rest of my life with. I promise to love you forever. Will you marry me?"

I stood frozen as a couple of tears fell down. That's when realized he was waiting.

"Yes!" I screamed and flung myself at him.

He laughed as I kissed him all over his face.

"Kaitlyn!" he laughed. "Can I put the ring on, please?! Then you can kiss me all you want," he was having a hard time saying all that stuff while I was kissing him. Plus, he couldn't stop laughing.

I pulled back unwillingly and held my hand out. He controlled himself a little and placed the ring where it will stay. Before I attacked him again, I got a good look at the ring. It was so gorgeous.

I looked at him and grinned. "I love it. Thank you."

"Your welcome. I love you," he said as he leaned in.

That whole afternoon, we sat together either kissing or embracing each other.

**A/N: If you want to see the ring, then just look on my profile :)**

**How cute was that speech! I loved it :D**

**Only gets better in the next chapter!**

**Remember to REVIEW**

**Love you all,**

**Littlewerepire7 :) xoxox**


	4. Chapter 4: Gabriel

**This story is dedicated to **Twilight Crazy Fan**. If it weren't for you, I would have never done this story! Thank you so much for giving me the idea to do a sequel :)**

**And a big thanks to **Twistedmess19** for giving me this great idea for the next couple of chapters! Thank you :D**

**Hope everyone likes it so far :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dark Visions. I only own the plot and a few characters. The rest still belong to L.J. Smith.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4**

**Kaitlyn's POV**

Everyone took the engagement enouncement pretty well. LeShan have me his best wishes but still looked as if he'd prefer I didn't except Gabriel's proposal. Well it wasn't his choice. Gabriel was the love of my life and I'm not about to give him up. Ever.

Lelia and Dani almost choked me and Gabriel in a tight as hug. Dad looked as if he knew Gabriel was going to propose the whole time. Mmm, maybe he already knew…

My friends congratulated us and a big celebration took place that night. The party wasn't too bad. Mostly, Gabriel and I were on the dance floor swaying slowly to a slow song, leaning our foreheads together and grinning at one another.

"If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?" he asked.

"You," I kissed the tip of his nose. And pulled back smiling. He rolled his eyes but grinned.

"Anything except me."

"Hmmm, a big house…," I trailed off.

"And?"

"With a pool."

"And?"

"To live forever with you," I grinned.

"The first two is possible. But the third…I'd like that too, but…"

"It would be a bit difficult," I added.

"Yeah, I guess."

"But it's ok. We have each now. That's all that matters," I arms tightened around his neck.

"Very true," he said between kisses.

**AFTER THE PARTY**

**GABRIEL'S POV**

I left Kait in our cabin to sleep. I unfortunately couldn't sleep at all. I decided to take a walk when Rob ran up to me.

"Gabriel!" he breathed out. He double over, breathing hard.

"Rob, what's wrong?" I put my hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"Mac…Frost came…attacked," that's all I heard.

"Who?!" I shouted.

"Gabriel? Rob? What's going on?" a half a sleep Kait ran towards us. I wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her up.

"They attacked…Lewis. I don't know why. And Renny. They both have scratches and bruises everywhere. You two better come," he said.

I carried Kait bridal style and followed Rob at a run. He couldn't run as fast as me for he was puffed out. But as soon as I saw Lewis and Renny lying down on the grass, I ran passed Rob.

I let Kait down as soon as I got to them. Lewis had a deep gash on his leg that needed immediate tending. Rob was on the job quickly. I looked over at Renny and gasped.

He had multiple scratches on his face. His chest was bleeding continuously and he had a black eye. Oh, god.

"Where are they?" I growled.

"Both of them took off in the jungle," Anna said, holding Lewis's hand.

"I'm going to kill them," I growled.

I saw Kait cringe next to me. I kissed her on the head to make her feel better. She smiled softly up at me but it didn't reach her eyes.

I glared towards the edge of the jungle. There was only one thing to do.

**KAITLYN'S POV**

Oh, I'm gonna smack their -

"Kait, hold the towel, would ya," Anna said.

"Oh, sorry," I pressed down on the towel to try and stop the bleeding on Lewis's leg, while Rob tried to do his best in helping Lewis and Renny. Rob was sweating and breathing hard from his hard work. Poor guy.

Then to my dismay, I couldn't see Gabriel anywhere. I looked around frantically with the same result. I stood with a start.

"Kait? What's wrong?" Anna asked, looking up at me.

Then I got a horrible feeling that came to me sometimes when there was no piece of paper in front of me. I usually draw the main figures or shapes that I see in my visions. It comes naturally. But still, this vision wasn't like the others I've had.

**VISION**

**There was a guy, around seventeen years old, running through the jungle. His black hair whipped behind him. I couldn't distinguish whether he was running from something or chancing something. I couldn't see his face, but it didn't matter. I know him anywhere.**

**Gabriel.**

**They came at him quick. Him from the front. Her from the back. He snapped Gabriel's neck, while she touched him to get anything useful, since she has the power to determine his thoughts and feelings by simply touching him. She got what she wanted and yelled at him to stop his attack on Gabriel. Then they left, leaving my Gabriel sobbing on the jungle floor. Sobbing one name.**

_**Kait.**_

**END OF VISION**

"No!" I screamed and collapsed on to the ground.

"Kait!" Bri ran over to me.

"What happened?" Lewis moaned.

I looked down at him and saw that the worst of his injuries have been cured. And now Rob went to Renny.

"He-he…I'm going to…loose him…all…over…again," I said between sobs, as I clutched onto Bri for support.

"Who?" Anna asked.

"Gabriel," I wailed.

"Where is he?" Rob looked around.

"Frost and Mac…are going to kill him. In the jungle. I think he ran off," I whispered.

"Anna, Kait, you stay here. Cover up Renny's wounds with this towel," Rob handed Anna a small white towel. "And but pressure on the cuts to make them stop bleeding. Bri and I will look for him. Your power would be useful," he said to Bri.

Before any of us could protest, Bri and Rob took off in the jungle as fast as their legs would go.

I helped Anna as much as I could, but I couldn't stop shaking with fear. Lewis tried to comfort me but it didn't work.

Only one name crossed my mind.

_Gabriel._

**Only gets better in the next chapter!**

**Remember to REVIEW**

**Love you all,**

**Littlewerepire7 :) xoxox**


	5. Chapter 5: Don't ever do that again!

**This story is dedicated to **Twilight Crazy Fan**. If it weren't for you, I would have never done this story! Thank you so much for giving me the idea to do a sequel :)**

**Hope everyone likes it so far :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dark Visions. I only own the plot and a few characters. The rest still belong to L.J. Smith.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 5**

**Rob's POV**

We were almost too late. Frost almost came at Gabriel but Bri saved the day. She pulled Frost by the hair and yanked her back. Frost gave a feral growl then ran off. Again. But what I found was bizarre was that Mac hasn't made an appearance yet. I searched the perimeter while Bri slapped Gabriel across the face. And I mean SLAP!

**Gabriel's POV**

"OW!" I yelled.

I lifted my hand to my cheek and glared at Bri.

"What the fuck did you do that for?!" I yelled at her.

She put her hands on her hips.

"Do you have any idea how stupid you are?! Kait almost had a heart attack when she saw that you were gone!" she screamed back at me.

"You didn't have to slap me!" I yelled back at her.

"You almost got yourself killed!"

"The only thing that killed was the friggen slap!"

"WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT UP?!!!!" Rob roared when he ran up behind Bri.

"Now both of you shut the hell up! We have a bad situation here! Mac and Frost have just gone off somewhere and now I don't know where the hell they are!"

Talk about PMSing. Sheesh.

Bri held her hand up as if she was asking a question.

Rob had that warning glint in his eyes that said I'm-not-in-the-mood.

"Correction, Frost and Mac have retreated to the beach and now are two kilometers away from us. They're continuing to run away from us so I doubt we have anything to worry about," she said.

"Which brings me back to the point," I muttered.

"Which brings _me_ back to the point: YOU ARE AND IDIOT!" she snapped.

"Oh, so it's MY fault," I pointed to myself and sneered.

"No sh-"

"Bri," Rob warned.

"Fine. Now get your butt back at the Fellowship before I kick it there," she was already storming off.

**BACK AT THE FELLOWSHIP**

I tried to help Rob as much as possible with Renny. Once Rob finished the job, Renny didn't look half as bad as he did, but still. He looked horrible. After I made sure Renny was okay I walked into my cabin that I shared with Kait as quietly as possible.

But then I was attacked.

"Gabriel!"

I turned around just in time as Kait ran at me. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist and wrapped her arms around my neck. She kissed everywhere on my face and kissed where she could get to on my neck.

"Don't ever do that again!" she growled between kisses. At one point, I captured her lips with mine and kissed her hard. I gently placed her on the bed and got on top of her. She started to undo the buttons of my shirt quickly.

"I still don't get why everyone was so peed of with me," I sighed, letting her roll me on my back so that she was on top.

"I had a vision of Frost and Mac killing you. Don't ever do that again," she said against my lips.

"Was it bad?"

"Horrible." I felt wetness on my cheek and realized that she was crying silently.

"Oh baby," I pulled her to me tight as if never letting her go. Which I didn't want to. Ever.

"Just promise me that you'll tell me next time you go after them," she said.

"I promise."

That earned me a very long kiss.

**Mac's POV**

"Damn, Frost! I thought you said this would work!" I yelled at her.

She was holding a towel to her bleeding head. A lot of the hair roots were pulled out when Bri yanked on her hair. It looked as if it would have hurt.

"Our next stunt will work," she hissed.

"Sure," I said sarcastically.

"Oh, shove a sock in it," she spat.

I smirked. She was right about one thing though. This next stunt will work.

**Only gets better in the next chapter!**

**Remember to REVIEW**

**Love you all,**

**Littlewerepire7 :) xoxox**


	6. Chapter 6: The wedding and the Tsunami

**This story is dedicated to **Twilight Crazy Fan**. If it weren't for you, I would have never done this story! Thank you so much for giving me the idea to do a sequel :)**

**Hope everyone likes it so far :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dark Visions. I only own the plot and a few characters. The rest still belong to L.J. Smith.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 6**

**THE WEDDING AND THE TSUNAMI **

**Gabriel's POV**

It seems just like yesterday that I proposed to Kaitlyn. I couldn't believe my wedding is on today. To say that I was nervous is an understatement. I was shaking with nervousness and…fear. I feared saying something wrong. My vows!

Gosh, I can't even think of it now!

What am I going to do, what am I going to do, what am I going to do?!

"What are you still doing here?! Kait's about to walk down the isle!" Rob shouted, pulling me out of the room by the collar. I hit him on the head playfully.

"As soon as you two get married, we are bringing this outside," he warned. We both ended up laughing.

The wedding was on the beach. Thankfully, Lewis found a perfect spot for the wedding to be held. There was a large bright green grass patch that was unbelievably perfect. To the right was the vast ocean. To the left, much further down then where we were, was the village.

As I waited for my wife to be to walk down the isle, I looked over at LeShan. He was in robes and was looking at me with this wariness.

When he saw me looking at him, he quickly turned away. I frowned. I knew he didn't like me but I'd appreciate it if everyone would not classify me as a dangerous freak. Sometimes, the Fellowship members regard me warily and I always used to curse myself for not being good enough for Kait. They all thought I wasn't good enough for her. I could see it in their eyes. I'm not an idiot.

Then the music rang through my ears and I turned back to the front.

I literally almost lost my balance when I saw her.

White flowing dress, long curled hair that gave a beautiful effect on her. I had to do everything to not run down the isle and kiss her.

When Kait finally walked up next to me, she gave me a happy/nervous grin. I smiled encouragingly and was dazzled by her beauty. I took her hand in mine as we faced LeShan **(A/N: LeShan's the priest)**.

After we said our vows, he pronounced us husband and wife.

"You may kiss the bride," LeShan smiled gently.

I turned to Kait and gave her the biggest smile I could master up. She looked as if she was about to burst out laughing. I leaned in towards her until our lips met. The crowd applauded, screamed, laughed and shouted out.

Lewis, Renny and Rob were hooting. Lelia and Dani were crying along with Anna and Lydia. Bri was happy dancing. And the rest of the crowd was basically shouting out their best wishes for us.

Kait and I retired to our spot late afternoon, watching the sun set. The spot where I proposed to her. Our friend: Anna, Rob, Lewis, Renny, Lydia, Lelia, Dani and Bri were with us as well. We were all just chilling when Lewis brought up a conversation.

"I reckon Anna and Rob are going to be the next couple who get married," Lewis laughed when Rob play punched him on the shoulder.

"Nope, more like you and Lydia," Anna grinned.

Lydia laughed.

Lewis nodded and grinned. "I'll propose to you soon baby."

"LEWIS!" Dani and Lelia yelled.

"Wazzup?" Lewis asked.

"You can't tell her that! It's supposed to be a surprise!" Dani cried.

"Poor Lydia," Lelia shook her head.

Bri shook her head, amused, and leaned against Renny's shoulder.

"I love this place. I don't think I could ever leave," Kait cuddled closer to me. I grinned.

That's when everything happened at once.

A blaring siren went off. We all jumped fifty metres in the air.

"What is that!?" Bri had to yell to be heard.

I covered Kait ears so that they wouldn't be affected. She did the same to mine.

Anna stood up and faced us with fear in her eyes.

"I KNOW THIS SIREN! I'VE HEARD IT BEFORE!" she cried.

That's when I saw.

"My god," I breathed.

Everyone looked towards where I was looking. Out in the ocean. Not too far away.

Rob blew out a low whistle once the siren went off.

"That's one big wave," Renny stuttered.

"That's not a wave," Bri whispered.

"It's a tsunami," I gasped.

**Only gets better in the next chapter!**

**Remember to REVIEW**

**Love you all,**

**Littlewerepire7 :) xoxox**


	7. Chapter 7: KAITLYN!

**This story is dedicated to **Twilight Crazy Fan**. If it weren't for you, I would have never done this story! Thank you so much for giving me the idea to do a sequel :)**

**Hope everyone likes it so far :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dark Visions. I only own the plot and a few characters. The rest still belong to L.J. Smith.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 7**

**UH OH**

**Gabriel's POV**

"Oh no!" Bri screamed**.**

"We're gonna die!" Lewis yelled.

"Everyone shut up! Listen to me! We have to warn the Fellowship!" Rob roared.

"Fellowship. Right," Lelia whispered.

"We can't run out a tsunami, Rob," Anna said helplessly.

"Well I'm not going to just sit down like a coward and not fight for my life. Now who's with me?!" Kait yelled, getting up.

I looked up at her with adoration.

"I'm in," I said as I stood up.

"Me too," Lelia and Dani said together.

"Count us in," Renny already grabbed Bri by the arm and started to run towards the Fellowship. I didn't wait for anyone else to reply. I grabbed Kait's hand and ran.

It was difficult running in a suit. I can't imagine how Kait was feeling. She was in a gown for crying out loud!

We ran into the Fellowship, shouting about the tsunami that was about to come any second, then ran on. We didn't get any belongings. Nothing. The Fellowship members dropped what they were doing and ran. Kait's dad held her other hand as we ran. Lewis and Lydia were on my left. Anna and Rob were behind me. Lelia and Dani were next to Kait's dad. And Renny and Bri ran ahead a meter or so. We ran at top speed to the other side of the beach that the tsunami wasn't coming from. There was no boat, no car, pretty much no transport and the only way off is to walk miles to the next town. So in other words, we were suck. And had absolutely no place to go.

We all ran up the beach in hope of finding something. Anything. But there was no hope.

After a bit, everyone stopped running and started yelling about.

Then Rob came up to me.

"We might not make it," he said seriously, while clutching a sobbing Anna.

"You, Gabriel, Lewis and I should run up ahead. See if we can find anything and hopefully make it out of town," Renny suggested.

"And see if we can find transport," Lewis nodded.

"And if we don't?" I added, looking down at Kait.

"Go," she said.

I shook my head furiously.

She cupped my face with her soft hands.

"If you don't try then we will die. There is a possibility that you could make it," she said.

"And we'll be right behind you too," Lelia nodded.

"Yes. We'll run behind you so you don't have to run all the way back," Dani added.

"It sounds like a good idea to me," Bri added in.

I looked down at Kait.

"It's the only chance we've got, Gabriel," Kait said. I sighed then leaned down.

"I love you," I murmured against her lips then took off with Rob, Renny and Lewis behind me. I could hear the running feet behind me. But I didn't think of that. All I could think of was how in the world am I going to make it?

I ran and ran but the distance didn't feel any different. I couldn't see anything that looked even close to being a boat or car.

"It's no use!" Lewis said. Rob was bent over and breathing hard.

"I got an idea!" Renny cried out. "We need rope!"

"Rope?" I asked.

What the hell did he need rope for?

"We won't make it to the other end. So we are going to have to tie ourselves to the trees. Big thick trees too! They'll hold!" he said.

I looked back at the rest of the people. They weren't that far behind.

"We'll have to run back to the Fellowship," I said.

"We'll grab some of the strongest men," Rob said.

"It's a good plan, Gabriel," Lewis said.

I sighed in annoyance. It was a waste of energy trying to run out the tsunami.

"Let's go," I said.

"You have to hold onto me tight, Kait. I don't know how big the wave might be but from what I saw it's huge," I said, tying us extremely tight to the tree. Next to us, was a little girl and her mother, tied to the same tree as us. The tree was fairly big and thick, making it more secure.

"Oh god!" I heard screams. I looked around the tree and gasped. I held onto Kait really tight with one hand and the other was hold ing the rope.

Then it came.

It was like being slapped hard across the face. The tsunami slammed into the tree so hard, I thought the roots would rip out. Then I was soaked in water. The water was making my legs as well as Kait's fall from under us. Not even our feet were able to hold us. So now we were holding onto the rope, with our feet almost in the air. At one point, the wave thundered above us and we were dragged underwater.

I kept a firm grip on Kait.

At another point, she left go of my hand, very quickly, and then grasped it again. I was confused why she did so. But I couldn't see her because the water kept dragging me under.

Then the tsunami was gone and I sunk to the forest floor again, clutching the rope with shaking hands and grasping Kait's hand. Well, that was fairly quick. I was expecting for the wave to never cease in its pull. All was left of the wave was a bit of flooding areas. Not too many though. And that was it. Nothing else.

That was the water. Everything else was completely destroyed.

That was the scariest experience of my entire life. I hoped I'd never go through that again.

Once the wave was gone, I heard yells and relieved cries that everyone's loved ones made it.

I even let myself blow out a relieved sigh.

"That was terrifying," I said to Kait.

When she didn't reply, I looked over at her.

The little girl that was next to me on the tree was staring up at me. I remembered that Kait was between us.

I frowned and looked down at whose hand I was clutching. To my horror, I saw that it was the girl's hand.

I shot up quickly and looked on the other side of me. Kait wasn't there.

I unstrapped myself from the rope, let go of the little girl and searched around the tree. Still no sign of Kait.

"That was the most thrilling thing ever man!" Rob yelled at me, punching my shoulder.

"Where is she?" I gasped.

"Who man?"

"Kait!" I cried, running around the crowd, trying to search for her.

"Kait?!" I called out. No reply. I didn't see any other in a white flowing gown. I frantically ran everywhere, when I was certain she wasn't here.

I tried to bloke out the negative fact: the wave took her, Gabriel. You're not getting her back. She's gone.

"Gabriel!" Lewis yelled and ran over to me.

"I can't find her anywhere," he said, tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Rob said. He came up behind me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I shook it off and ran to the beach's edge, searching the water.

"Kait!" I yelled again.

That's when I knew the horrible truth.

That was her when she let go of my hand. She must have slipped away and now…

"Kait!" I sobbed, running into the water.

"Gabriel! No!" Ron, Lewis, Renny came in after me and tried to pull me back.

"No! Leave me alone! Kait!" I yelled, trying to get loose from their grip. It was no use.

"KAITLYN!!!!!" I screamed out to the ocean.

**MUST READ!!!**

**A/N: Hey everybuddi :)**

**I just wanted to say that you all are doing an awesome job with keeping up the reviews. Also, I'm not going to update for a little bit because I have a lot of major assignments that I need to complete.**

**I hope everyone likes it so far :)**

**Only gets better in the next chapter!**

**Remember to REVIEW**

**Love you all,**

**Littlewerepire7 :) xoxox**


	8. Chapter 8: The happy ending

**This story is dedicated to **Twilight Crazy Fan**. If it weren't for you, I would have never done this story! Thank you so much for giving me the idea to do a sequel :)**

**Hope everyone likes it so far :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dark Visions. I only own the plot and a few characters. The rest still belong to L.J. Smith.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 8**

**Gabriel's POV**

It's been two weeks since I lost my wife. Two weeks of complete torture. And you know what's worse? Everyone kept their sorrow on the outside, whereas for me, it's on the inside.

Rob quit talking to me. I think the whole gang got the picture. I didn't talk any more. And I don't plan to. Not till I get Kait back.

I sit where we always sit, her and I, on our little spot in front of the ocean. I stay there from noon till five in the afternoon. I just stare out towards the ocean, hoping and pleading for the ocean to bring her back. But it was no use.

She's gone and it's my fault.

It's my fault she's gone. I should have noticed that the hand that grasped mine in the end was smaller than Kait's hand.

"It's my fault!" I roared.

As per usual, I broke down into sobs and lay on the ground.

My whole body was numb. I didn't feel a thing. And I didn't care. For all I cared, another tsunami can come and wash me away, just like they did with her.

Kait wasn't the only one who was gone. The little girl whose hand I held onto when the tsunami left lost her mum. She usually follows me around sometimes.

That's all the people I could remember that were lost.

I heard the sound of running feet and I felt someone pull me up.

"Get off," I growled. When the person lifted me up all the way, I turned and realized that it was Renny.

"I just heard that Frost and Mac got washed away as well," he breathed. He was bent over, hands on knees and breathing deeply.

I nodded as if I didn't care that mush. The news was good but I was in no mood to celebrate. Or ever will be.

"And, we have visitors. Two people who used to be part of the tribe. They came for a visit and LeShan has requested for you're presence," he said.

For a second then, I thought he was hinting that one of the visitors is Kait. But I knew she wasn't coming back.

I sighed and followed him towards the village.

When we finally made our way back, I saw almost every member of the Fellowship with tears in their eyes. I looked up at Renny and saw that he was grinning widely.

What the fudge?

LeShan walked up to me, he too had tears in his eyes, and gave me a fatherly hug.

"Congratulations," he said. That's all he said, before walking off again.

Okay, now I was utterly confused.

"I'll see you later," Renny said before running off somewhere in the village.

I felt something tug my jeans and looked down to see the little girl who lost her mother. She was grinning up at me with happiness glittering in her eyes.

"My mama's back. Thanks for looking after me," she said, then bounded off into a nearby woman's arms. I lifted my eyebrows in shook. That must be her mother. She survived.

Good for her, a soft smile forming at the corners of my lips.

"Gabriel?"

I froze.

I knew that voice too well. But how could it be? She was supposed to be…

I turned and was faced with the most gorgeous woman on earth. She wasn't in a wedding dress, but a simple, cute sun dress that looked beautiful.

I still couldn't believe my eyes.

"Kait?" I whispered. She grinned.

Then, I couldn't wait any more. I ran to her and swung her up in my arms. There was not one place on her face that I didn't kiss. I just kept spinning her around as we drowned each other with kisses and laughter.

"But…I don't understand. How?" I asked when we were in our cabin that night.

"The wave took me and Michelle, the little girl's mum, to the other side Whiffen Spit. I grabbed hold of a tree. With one hand holding Michelle's hand and the other on the tree, things started to get difficult. But the water ceased and we managed just fine. We went to the local police station and they ordered a boat for us. It took about a week for the boat to come and a week for the boat to take us here. It was so scary. I thought I lost you," she whispered.

"I know what you mean," I snuggled into her neck.

"Let's promise each other that no matter what, we'll always have each other," she added.

"Deal," I said, capturing her mouth.

**KAITLYN'S POV**

**SEVEN YEARS LATER**

"Daddy!" Zoe squealed.

Gabriel was trying to paint a butterfly on her cheek.

"It tickles!" she giggled and moved her head forward and made Gabriel spatter some paint on his cheek. I burst out laughing.

He looked up at me with a playful glint in his eyes. I immediately stopped laughing.

"Gabriel," I warned, narrowing my eyes at him. He lunged at me and knocked me on the bed, tickling me. I screamed and laughed and begged him to stop but still he didn't stop. Even my seven year old daughter helped him.

"Traitor!" I squealed at her and Gabriel kept on tickling me.

"Sorry Mama," she said cheekily.

"No," laugh, "kisses," laugh, "for," laugh, "a week!" I screamed at him.

He stopped and looked at me, shocked. Zoe grinned and looked up at her dad.

"Ooh, Daddy's in trouble," she teased.

Gabriel gulped and slowly lowered his head to mine. He started to whimper like a wolf. I burst out laughing.

"Nope, not giving in," I turned my face away.

"I promise I won't ever do it again," he begged.

I rolled my eyes as he kissed my cheek. Then very slowly, my lips.

"EWW!" Zoe protested.

We all laughed.

I sat in Gabriel's lap while Zoe sat on mine that night around the camp fire. The whole gang was out. Rob and Anna had a baby boy called Ben. Lelia married a very good looking guy that was part of the Fellowship, Gray, and was expecting a baby to come very soon. Renny and Bri had a baby girl named Alli. Lewis and Lydia had twins, Oscar and Samantha. Dani married a guy from town, and he lives with her now, and they have two little boys: Kevin and Nicholas.

We were all a huge family. We all sat around the camp fire, singing songs and all the dads would dance around the fire making everyone laugh.

I looked up at Gabriel and smiled. He grinned back and leaned down and kissed my lips.

"Ugh, not again!" Zoe shouted, laughing in the end. Everyone joined in the laughter.

**THE END**

**A/N: I decided today that I'd shorten the ending, because I won't be able to update for a while due to my assignments. The story was actually only going to have one more chapter after this. But at least this way everyone knows what happens and no, Kait didn't die. I wouldn't do that to you guys! Haha. I was only going to go into more detail anyway so no one missed much.**

**Yes, they had a girl XD!**

**I had to add in Zoe. Zoe has Kait's eyes and Gabriel's black hair. And she's adorable.**

**Next I want to thank everyone for all their reviews. You were all great!**

**I'm so proud of you all.**

**And if you want, you can check out my other stories.**

**Hope you liked it **Twilight Crazy Fan**. I wouldn't have done this story without you.**

**THANK YOU!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVEIWS :D**

**Littlewerepire7 xoxox**


End file.
